I will pass this class with my Dying Will
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Tsuna has a test tomorrow. Reborn doesn't like to fuck around.


I'm on a roll lately, apparently. I think Reborn is a Tsuna-torturing mood and is possessing me to make it happen. Anyway, enjoy. xD

* * *

**I will pass this class with my Dying Will**

* * *

Tsuna has a test tomorrow.

This isn't something unusual per se, however, this test is a pretty big deal. More so than other times.

It kind of has something to do with the fact that Gokudera pissed off one of their teachers again, because said teacher pissed Gokudera off for bullying Tsuna again, and so, once _again_, Tsuna's on the verge of getting expelled and there's nothing he can do about it unless he passes this stupid test.

So, he's pretty much screwed in every way possible because there's no way he's going to pass.

"You have a stupid look on your face, Dame-Tsuna," says Reborn without any prompting as Tsuna is dragging his feet home. Tsuna flinches and flails and then notices that the baby's dressed up as his neighbor's mailbox—and what the hell.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whines about being startled but moves on because he really should be used to this by now. "Why are you—no, wait, don't answer that."

Reborn doesn't look like he's paying attention at all to what Tsuna is saying. "So, I hear you're about to get expelled," he says, and Tsuna isn't even surprised he knows already.

"...I'm doomed, I'm so doomed." Tsuna cries a little. He is not at all happy about this development. As much as a pain in the ass as school is, being expelled meant no more seeing Kyoko-chan at school, no more hanging out with his friends… and worse of all, it meant being stuck at home with Reborn 24/7 being homeschooled. This is something Tsuna _does not want_.

It would be nice if Tsuna could enroll in some other school or something, but that wasn't going to happen. If he can't pass this test, he hardly expects to be able to pass another school's entrance exam.

Tsuna begins to fall into an endless well of depression as he thinks about how horrible his life is. This is when Reborn decides to cut in.

"What are you talking about? You think I'm going to let a student of mine fail?"

Tsuna feels a swell of gratitude for a second, but then he hears the click of a gun and he turns a few shades paler.

"Hurry up and get home already. You're going to study until you can recite all the answers in your sleep." Reborn's expression looks incredibly menacing despite the fact that it hasn't changed at all.

Tsuna whimpers.

Reborn's mouth twitches in amusement at the sound. "Well? Get going!" he says.

Tsuna flinches and turns to do so, but clearly it took him too long to get into gear because next thing he knows, he's in his room, in his underwear, and alone.

_Reborn, you bastard! _Tsuna thinks with a bright blush as he realizes he got shot with the Dying Will Bullet AGAIN, which meant he ended up running around his neighborhood in his underwear AGAIN, and goddammit, _WHY IS THIS MY LIFE?_

Tsuna kind of wishes he could actually kill someone for once, which is so not like him because Tsuna dislikes violence more than anything.

And that's when he notices his room has been rigged with dynamites and his books are already opened on his table and HOW DID REBORN KNOW.

His tutor was EVIL. _EVIL_.

"Wipe that look off your face already and get to studying," Reborn commands, looking all-too-smug as he leans against the windowsill and pets Leon. He is dressed in his usual three-piece suit once more.

Tsuna hunches his shoulder and stares at the bombs around his room with dread.

"By the way," Reborn adds as Tsuna turns a pleading, desperate gaze in his direction. "Gokudera said he might stop by later to help out. But he met up with Bianchi on his way over and suddenly couldn't make it. She's making food tonight—I told her you might end up taking all night studying and would need a midnight snack."

Tsuna's expression turns horrified.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Tsuna splutters.

"Hmm?" Reborn pretends he's not listening.

Tsuna scrambles to his table and makes sure not to jostle any explosives.

Reborn smirks. "You better pass tomorrow, Tsuna," he repeats once more. "No student of mine gets expelled. Not if I can help it."

Tsuna is not at all comforted to hear these words.


End file.
